What Nobody Will Know About Draco Malfoy
by PowerOfWords
Summary: Events that could have occurred during the course of Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. Draco/Ginny, Harry/Ginny


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters

At the start of her fifth year, she hated Malfoy. Nothing new.

In October, she tolerated Malfoy.

By November, she had started to enjoy her daily spats with Draco.

In December, she had stayed at school to study for her OWLs. He had stayed because he didn't want to see the Dark Lord in his childhood home. They would sit in the library - she would study, while he would sit by the window and sulk, occasionally throwing dirty glances at her.

In January, he had started being civil. She had once caught him crying alone on the Quidditch pitch.

In February, they were regularly talking. About anything; everything and nothing. After some punches, she even had him stop saying "Weasley" like an obscenity.

In March, Draco had made his move; as well as Harry. It was logical, she had guessed. For the shallow Draco, two things would matter - pure blood and looks. For the deep Draco, patience and understanding would be important. Although she couldn't care less about her blood heritage, she did like to think that she had possessed the rest of those qualities. As for him, she had liked the fact that he wasn't overly chivalrous and stubborn. After the fiasco with Dean, she had found herself to have developed a strong dislike for those traits. Draco and Ginny could also appreciate each other's dry and perhaps dark humour. But she couldn't ignore Harry. She had waited too long to be noticed by him.

In April, they flirted.

In May, he had become distant.

In June, she knew why - when the Death Eaters had arrived at Hogwarts. She hexed him - at least she hoped she had. Harry had broken up with her.

Over the summer, she was free to think about Draco - her family seemed to think she was sad over Harry and had given her some space. Even better.

In September next year, he wouldn't look at her. Or at anyone.

In October, she had wandered to halls to "accidentally" bump into him. But he wasn't anywhere he usually was. The table by the window in the library stood empty.

In November, she had gone down to the dungeons. Blaise Zabini was the only reason she didn't end up hurt by Voldemort's newfound followers.

In December, Malfoy had found her and asked if she was okay, while Blaise Zabini answered her grateful smile with a barely noticeable nod. She had asked if he needed help and he left.

In January, she was already hiding away in the Room of Requirement.

In February, she had informed her parents that she wasn't going to be home for Easter.

In March, she was trying to stop thinking about him. She had succeeded.

In April, when she was on a mission to rescue the pupils in the dungeons that were to be punished, she was surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle laughing and using Unforgivables, while Draco Malfoy stood on guard with disgust on his face. Ginny didn't even have to raise her wand to see the cheerful pair on the floor. Draco had pressed his index finger to his lips, motioning for her to come in and take away the unconscious second-years. She had started to think about Draco Malfoy yet again.

In May, she had asked to be on every rescue mission. By the twelfth time, Draco was laughing and his fellow Slytherins were immobilised before she was even in the room. By her last time, they had kissed twice.

In June, he had sided with Voldemort in the final battle. She had made sure that her every hex went straight past him. A few times, a shield would pop up in front of her out of the blue, while her wand was busy performing completely different spells.

In July, she saw articles about Lucius Malfoy's arrest, trial and imprisonment in every newspaper.

In August, she had seen him at Hogwarts, since all willing witches and wizards were given a chance to re-take their exams, as they couldn't exactly focus on their academics during the past year.

In September, she was back at school for her final year.

A few months later, Harry had asked her out.

Draco Malfoy's secrets would remain just that - secrets. Nobody would know that things could have gone quite differently for the youngest Malfoy and Weasley. No one, but the two of them.

She had partly fallen in love with Harry; Draco seemed in love enough with his wife. Still, every time she would see him at events in the Ministry, she couldn't help looking up at the man to see him look her in the eyes and press his index finger to his lips. And every time, he did.


End file.
